the bat and the wolf
by Rex Blackwood
Summary: after the three remaining members of the circle are captured by the remnants of the silver hand all hope is almost lost until a vampire appears out of no where. to make matters worse what happens when this particular Vampire and Aela the huntress have a history?
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOOOOOO FANFICTIOOOOOON! first off this is my first non Danny Phantom story ive ever written. To tell you the truth I love Skyrim and ive always wanted to write a story all it took was a bit of inspiration. So without a moments notice my newest story. I do not own Skyrim or the characters they are owned by their rightful owners.

Chapter one.

Aela the huntress sat sadly in the cell of an unknown cave near the town of Riften. she looked over to the other cells. in them were the brothers Farkas and Vilkas like her they were Companions of Ysgramor in whiterun. they show up to solve problems in Skyrim if the coin is good enough. they had gotten word that a citizen of whiterun had been kidnapped but instead they were lured into a trap by a pack of werewolf hunters. the silver hand. only the Circle were werewolves but only the people living in Jorrvaskr knew the secret. turns out even though they had killed many of the silver hand there was a small handfull that was missed. Aela hugged her legs now worried normally a certain Imperial would comfort her and whisper in her ear. "everything will be okay." but she knew it would never happen again. she lay on her haystack drifting to sleep holding back tears. "im sorry." she whispered to no one.

Three months prior.

It had been a great battle for them. The werewolf hunters known as the silver hand finally had the guts to attack them at their own mead hall. But at a cost. The harbenger Kodlak had been killed by a silver sword to the heart. Everyone gathered around to mourn. After a while the doors burst open. Everyone looked to see a familiar face. Martin the newest recruit stood there with a bag in hand. His face had a look on it that read pure shock. "what happened?" he asked. Aela was about to answer him when Vilkas ran up and pinned Martin by the neck to the wall with his arm. "Where have you been?" he asked angrily. Martin gasped for what little air he could. "i was doing Kodlaks bidding." he gasped. Farkas broke the two away holding his brother back and Aela rushed to Martins side.

"i hope it was important because it means you were not here to defend him." he hissed through gritted teeth. "the old man Kodlak. He fought with what little strength he had. But it was not enough." Martin held his neck glaring at Vilkas. "im sorry truly I am but that does not give you the right to attack me Vilkas." he growled. Farkas stepped in front of his brother once more holding him back. "thats enough." he looked at Vilkas angrily then looked at Martin. "where were you then?" he asked. Martin looked away. "i cannot say. Kodlak swore me to secrecy." Vilkas raised an eyebrow. "that does not sound like something he would say or do." he replied.

Martin stood up. "its the truth I swear on the eight divines." he replied. Njada stood up from Kodlaks lifeless form. "you and Aela were there when Skjor was killed. Isnt it a little strange that it was like they knew you were coming?" she sneered. Martin looked at her with a questionable look. "what are you indicating Njada? That I am a member of the silver hand?" he asked bawling his fists. She folded her arms. "it only makes sence. It seems where ever you are the silver hand arent too far behind." she turned to Farkas. "when Skjor sent this whelp on his first mission how ironic was it that while he was caged you were left to take them on?" she asked.

Farkas glared. "it was only bad luck. Besides I trust Martin with my life. I swore it the day he joined the Companions." he retorted. Njada rolled her eyes. "and Aela the night Skjor died why is it that you two come out of gallows rock without a scratch?" she asked. Aela glared. "even multiple numbers can outmatch a warrior like Skjor." she replied. Njada glared. "it doesnt matter. If you two had shown up in time perhaps Skjor would still be alive."

soon many of the lesser members of the companions stood behind her even Vilkas. "Kodlak would never keep a secret from the circle." Vilkas said drawing his sword. Martin stood facing Vilkas. "i swear I would never bring harm to the Companions you have to believe me." he bellowed. Vilkas turned to Aela. "well Aela what say you? Youve been quiet for some time now." everyone was quiet until Njada spoke up. "you swore your allegiance to the Companions and to the Circle Aela dont make a choice youll regret." they were quiet until Aela walked next to the others. Martin had a look in shock. "Aela..." he whispered. Tears streamed down her face. "Martin..im sorry." she replied. Soon Martins look of shock turned into one of rage. "i see."

he drew his sword but to every ones surprise he dropped it. "i will not harm any one here just to prove a point." he then dropped the bag he was holding. And turned and walked out of Jorrvaskr. After a while it was quiet until Aela shoved her way out into the open. "Martin!" she bellowed. Martin stopped but did not turn. "stay away from me!" he yelled. After a while he turned and faced her. "after how I treated you. After I admitted my feelings for you. This is how im thanked?!" he exclaimed. Aela stood there quietly until the silence was broken. "pray that I dont run into you or the others in the future Aela. Or I will be forced to Kill you all." he said his voice full of Pain. And that night was the last she saw of Martin.

it was revealed after kodlak was cured that Martin had nothing to do with the silver hand. Aela had talked to the harbinger before he had passed on to Sovvenguard. "im sorely dissapointed in you Aela." he said looking at the Huntress. "the Companions show honor in all even the fellow warriors of Jorrvaskr." he said arms folded. Aela nodded her head still holding back tears. "and as for Njada she should have kept her mouth shut." he said irritably. finally he looked at her. "where is Martin now?" he asked. she shook her head now letting the tears flow. "i dont know. kodlak im so sorry." she said. Kodlak shook his head. "you should not apologize to me young one. Martin was the one who was betrayed."

Aela awoke from her sleep when a scream filled the halls of the dungeon. the two silver hand guards jumped back when the body of a fellow silver hand member fell at their feet. his own silver sword jammed into his neck. they both drew their swords looking at the figure in front of them. Aela could only make out the shadow but nothing else. "what do you want Vampire?" one of them asked. the figure only drew out a katana like blade and held it out. "to send you to Oblivion." the two rushed at the Vampire only to both end up dead. the figure walked towards the cells and looked at Aela who now had a full view of the figure. from what she could tell he was wearing Vampire armor. but had gold shoulder guards on. and a black cape flowing behind him. he wore steel plate guantlets and boots. and a black hood covering his head. the face was pale and eyes red as blood and a small amount of chin hair was visible. "hello again Companions." he said drawing his sword. but in an instant the locks were all slashed off freeing the three warriors. "ill give you this one option leave before i kill you three." the Vampire said turning away. Farkas gritted his teeth and drew his sword and Vilkas did the same.

the Vampire quick as lightning dodged the slash of both swords and in a flash was behind them. before they could react they were both blasted with a bright light and fell to the ground paralyzed. the Vampire turned just in time to dodge and arrow from Aela. she grabbed another arrow and aimed it at the Vampire. "die monster." she let it go only for the vampire to catch it and toss it aside. she was about to grab another before the vampire grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. at once her arms were at her back and the katana was placed at her neck. She struggled to move against her assailant only to not move even an inch. "do your worst Vampire my comrades will avenge me if i die." there was a silence until the vampire put the blade away. instead the back of Aelas head was grabbed and pulled into a kiss. she stiffened for a moment there was no taste of blood but of mead and wine. the kiss broke and she was dropped. she looked at the ground her head spinning. finally the vampire spoke. "im warning you now Aela leave now. i may have broken my promise tonight. but i swear next time the next time i see you i will keep my word and kill you."

Aela winced. she looked at the Vampire who pulled down his hood. tears swelled up in her eyes. her heart was pounding and her breath grew heavy. standing in front of her was martin.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Aela was speachless and quiet for a moment standing in front of her was her past lover and friend Martin. Finally she was about to speak up until Martin vanished into a swarm of bats out of the hole in the roof above them. She stared at the roof for a moment before she heard coughing and at once remembered Vilkas and Farkas. She ran up to them and helped them both up. "brothers are you alright?" she asked. Farkas struggled to get up but got on both legs and stood up holding his head. "were alright. But was that really.." before he could say anything Aela rushed outside the cave. Once outside she looked around franticly throughout the skies hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend but to no prevail. She knelt in the grass and wept yet again.

Later.

Once back to the mead hall the three had their wounds tended to and were given food and drink. Except Aela who had no apatite that night., all she could do was replay the events of the previous night in her head. The fight. The kiss. And the warning. Her thoughts were inturupted by Njada who sat next to her. "hey you okay?" she asked. Aela ignored her but Njada spoke up. "according to Vilkas you guys ran into a vampire is that true?" she asked. Aela nodded. "were you scared?" Njada asked. Aela did not answer but looked away. A chuckle came from Njada. "if it had been me I wouldve ran my sword right through that blood sucking bastard." at once there was a scream and a loud crack. Everyone turned to see Njada on the floor holding a bloody mouth and Aela with a look of anger in her face and fist covered in blood. "shut up just shut up you bitch!" she growled loudly. Njada lay on the ground now afraid of the huntress. Vilkas walked up to Aela and put a hand on her shoulder only for her to shake it of and stomp her way to the living quarters. Farkas looked at Njada with a look of anger. "you really know how to ruin a good night whelp."

many hours later.

Aela poked her head out to make sure every one was asleep. Snoring filled jorrvaskr like a thunder storm. She snuck her way up the stairs and to the table. She filled it with enough food to last the week and made her way out of the mead hall. She was about to leave when a voice called to her. "going somewhere my dear?" she turned to see Eorlund greymane was sitting at the bench near the gildergreen tree. She sighed. "hello Eorlund." she said walking by. The blacksmith stuck his arm out stopping her. "Vilkas and Farkas told me what happened at the cave." he said. She glared and pushed his arm out of the way. "dont try to stop me old man. I need to do this." she said irritably.

The Skyforge blacksmith frowned. "one that wasnt very respectful. And two I was going to give you this." he held out a skyforge steel sword. "it was Martins." Aelas heart stopped at the sight of the blade. "i held onto it in case he was seen again. I want you to give this to him." Aela stared at it a moment before taking it and strapping it to her side. "i never told anyone this. But when Martin came to Whiterun he helped me find my son who had gone missing." the huntress was quiet but Eorlund spoke on. "he may have aided the Empire but he still saved my son who is now home safe. I owe him. Had I known what had happened that night I wouldve spoken for him." he said. Aela smiled and hugged the blacksmith. "thank you Eorlund I will give this to him." she was about to walk away but turned. "im sorry for the insult." Eorlund smiled. "its quite alright." with that Aela made her way out of whiterun.

Aela travled for what seemed an eternity before reaching riverwood. She stopped into a shop The riverwood trader to sell a few things she had picked up on her way there. She saw a woman cooking at the fireplace and a man at the counter. At first she mistook them for husband and wife but learned that they were brother and sister. "what can you give me for these?" she asked handing over a few iron daggers and hunting bows. She got a small amount of gold in return and smiled. She noticed a golden dragon claw ornament on the counter. "its beautiful." she complimented.

Camilla Lucans sister smiled. "that claw has quite the story." she said laughing. "it was stolen from us but then a traveler came by and offered to help get it back." Aela smiled. "he should join the companions." she laughed. Camilla frowned. "He says he did but they turned his backs on him. His name was Martin." Aelas heart skipped a beat and at once she looked at Camilla. "where is he now do you know?" she asked. Camilla sat back in suprise. "last I heard he said he was on his way to winterhold." she replied. Aela was quiet for a moment before she realized why. Remembering the night in the cave how he had paralyzed both Vilkas and Farkas she knew where to head to next. "thank you both of you." she said rushing out the door.

Two days later.

Aela made her way up the slopes of the mountains in northern Skyrim. She was low on food and was close to exhaustion. She got to the top of the hill and smiled and sighed in relief. There was the town of winterhold. And at once she saw her destination the college of winterhold. She made her way down and at once stepped into the inn. She looked over to see the innkeeper. "how can I help you?" he asked as she stepped up to the counter. "one room please." she said handing over the coins. The man smiled. "very well its yours for a day." he said leading her to her room. She set her things down and at once made her way to the college. She made her way towards the college and saw an elf at the top of the stairs. She walked up the stairs but was stopped by the elf. "cross the bridge at your own peril." she said startling the huntress. "the way is dangerous and the gate will not open." Aela sighed irritably. "may I enter the college?" she asked. The elf studied the nord woman and finally spoke up. "perhaps but what is it you wish to discover here?" she asked. Aela replied. "i wish to learn about a former college of mine. An Imperial named Martin." the Elfs eyes widened. "the arch mage?" she asked. Aelas eyes widened as well. "what do you mean archmage?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Aela and the high elf named Ferolda walked inside the castle until they came up to a breton woman. "Marebelle?" Ferolda asked the wizard who had her nose in a book. The woman looked up and smiled. "who is this Ferolda a new applicant?" she asked. The high elf shook her head. "no she has questions about the arch mage." Ferolda explained. Maribelle nodded and the elf turned back to the exit. Maribelle pointed to a chair next to her and smiled. "have a seat you must be exhausted." she laughed. Aela nervously took the seat. The companions normally didnt trust magic users since the oblivion crisis and normally stayed as far away from it as possible.

Maribelle handed Aela a bottle of black briar mead and herself a bottle of wine. "so what brings you to the college? And what do you want to know about the arch mage?" she asked. Aela sipped her mead and looked at the breton. "i am Aela the huntress of the companions." at once Maribelles look became one of irritation. "and what do you want with the arch mage?" she asked through gritted teeth. Aelas expression became defensive. "i wish to find him is all." she replied. Maribelle set her wine down and looked at her. "after how the companions treated him im surprised." she replied. Aela winced at this as Maribelle continued.

"our class was on a trip to Sarthaal and found him almost half dead in the snow." she continued. "it took Collette our restoration instructor almost two nights to restore him back to health." she said taking up her mead again. "he looked as though he had been attacked because not to far from him there were two bandits both dead close to where he was laying." she said. Aela spoke up. "what weapons did they have on them?" she asked. Maribelle thought about it for a while but then spoke. "they were silver swords." she replied. Aelas breath stopped. "the silver hand." she thought to herself.

Maribelle continued. "after he was restored to full health he started taking classes with us. After a short while after an incident here at the college the first arch mage before him was killed. Martin took his place." she said looking into space. "he didnt ask for the position but everyone agreed he deserved it. After all he had studied all the schools of magic. From destruction restoration illusion alteration conjuration and even alchemy." she finished smiling. "he even helped the other students if they needed assistance." Aela set the empty bottle of mead down and turned to the Breton. "is he here then?" she asked. Maribelle shook her head. "no the last I heard he had left to join a group called the Dawnguard." she answered. Aela tilted her head. "Dawnguard?" she asked.

The wizard nodded. "yes if I remember correctly theyre a group of vampire hunters." she replied. Aelas head started spinning. "but he is a vampire." she responded. Maribelle choked on her wine. "are you certain?" she asked. Aela nodded. "i saw him a few nights ago. He was a vampire." she assured. Maribelle had a worried expression on her face. "then he is in danger you must find him." she replied. She at once got up and grabbed a map. She pointed to a spot near Riften. "right there is fort Dawnguard. Youll want to start looking for him there."

she said giving the map to she huntress. Aela smiled. "thank you very much." she was about to walk out when Maribelle spoke up. "what was your name maam?" she asked. Aela turned and faced the Breton. "Aela the huntress." she replied. Maribelle smiled. "so you were the one whos name Martin kept saying in his sleep." she said. Aelas face turned red and her heart raced. "me?" she asked. Maribelle smiled nodding. "while we healed him he kept mumbling your name in his sleep. I do believe he still harbors feelings for you." Aela smiled. "thank you very much." she then turned and walked out of the college heading for Riften.

Many days later.

Aela made her way past riften and soon made her way to a cave on the road. Once out of it she was taken by the look of the sight. Past the cave was a hidden falls. Soon she came to the sight of a great castle. "this must be fort Dawnguard." she said smiling. It was an enormous castle. It had once belonged to the first Jarl of Riften before something happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scent she recognized all to well. Blood. She ran with all her strength until she got to the doors. She pushed them open only to see dead men and women as well as trolls with armor. Her heart dropped sadly at the sight of five dead dogs.

She looked at the sight full of a heavy heart. "what happened here?" she asked no one in particular. She stopped. She heard a heartbeat. She ran up the stairs and reached the top to see a dead redgaurd. He was close to death she could tell and ran to his side. He coughed up a bit of blood and looked at Aela. "w-who a-are y-y-you?" he asked through heavy breaths. Aela looked at the wound. Stabbed right through the chest. "my name is Aela the huntress of the companions." she replied. The man laughed. "Isran last of the Dawnguard." he chuckled coughing again spitting blood out of his mouth. Aela took in a breath. "what happened?" she asked.

Isran gritted his teeth. "we were betrayed. An Imperial by the name of Martin came to us wanting to join." Isran winced in pain holding his wound. Aela helped him throwing his arm around her shoulder as she lay him on the bed. "i sent him to dimhollow crypt. Vampires there were searching for something. Instead he joined them. Became a bloodsucking monster." he said through gritted teeth. Aela held back smashing her fist into Israns mouth. "why did he join them?" she asked. Isran looked dazed until Aela held onto his face. "Isran eyes on me. Why did Martin Join the vampires?" she asked again.

Isran mumbled a few times before answering. "he was a werewolf. He asked me if there was a way to get rid of the wolf blood in him." he answered taking deep breaths. "i dont know why. I told him being a werewolf would make him a better hunter. He was a little dissapointed." Aelas heart turned to lead once she heard Israns words. He wanted to get rid of her gift. The gift that her and Skjor had given him. And he got rid of it in the end. Isran broke her thoughts and coughed. "you need to find him and stop him. I dont know what hes doing but it cant be good." he said with his last dying breath. Aela lay there holding the dead vampire hunter in her arms.

Many hours later.

After long agonizing hours Aela emerged from the canyon. She had dug a hole enough for the bodies and had set them a blaze. She laid against the mouth of the cave wiping the sweat from her eyes. "Martin why…..why did you do all this?" she then found herself crying. In her mind she kept telling herself that a companion must never cry." but she couldnt help it. She knelt on the ground burying her face in her hands. "if only I had stuck up for him that night. If I had stood by his side and helped him this all never wouldve happened." she said sobbing. She was so busy crying she didnt hear the footsteps behind her until someone was right behind her. She turned just in time for a mace to slam into the back of her head and knocked her out cold falling to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aela came to her senses when she heard someone calling her name. "Aela Aela! By the divines wake up!" The huntress looked around to see in front of her Vilkas and Farkas as well as the other Companions Athis Njada Ria and Torvar. All tied up in cages. Vilkas turned to the huntress. "are you alright?" he asked. Aela looked around still dizzy from the hit. "whats going on?" she asked. Farkas spoke up. "Eorlund told us that you went after Martin. As soon as he told us we made our way following your trail then some strange mages came after us. Used the same spells that Martin used on us. The next thing we knew we were locked up in these cages. Damn wizards." Aela spat at Farkas. "watch your tongue Farkas! Martin Is the Arch mage of the college of Winter hold. Show some respect."

everyone looked at Aela with worried glance. "are you okay sister?" Ria asked. "youve never acted like this before." Aela was about to answer when a door slammed open. Down walked a few figures in mages robes. She couldnt tell what kind but oddly enough they wore nordic boots and gauntlets. One of them walked up to the cages. Aela at once noticed his robes were different than the others. His was lighter in color and on his back was strapped an orcish warhammer. "welcome Companions of Whiterun." he said walking past all the cages. "I am Paladin Malic of the Vigilants of Stendaar." he said stopping at Farkas`s cage. Farkas glared up at the man. "what do you want from us?" he asked angrily. The paladin smiled. "simple we Vigilants as you know hunt down Daedra daedra worshippers and Vampires…..as well as werewolves."

the three of the circle gulped. "we know that you leaders of the Circle are cursed with the beast blood but dont worry were going to put an end to that." Aela spoke up standing up in her cell. "curse!? How dare you. This is a gift to many of us." she replied. The paladin smiled. "so you say. But to us it is evil. You in the way of taking the blood of the beast you also subject yourselves to Hercine the daedric prince of the hunt himself." Aela glared at the Paladin. "and what gives you the right to do these kinds of things?" Aela asked. The Vigilant continued smiling. "right? Oh no no no. this is our responsibility. Our duty to stendarr is what keeps us moving."

meanwhile.

A lone vigilant wandered the walls of the new hall of the Vigilants. It had once been an abandoned fort like all the rest among skyrim before they cleared out the bandits and took it for their own. He stared at the blank starry night smiling. His thoughts were interrupted as something was moving to the right of him. "is someone there?" he asked as he drew his mace. He moved around the wall and kept his wits about himself. Soon he started to think that he was just hearing things. He put away his mace and turned around only to run into a figure and fell onto his behind. He looked up expecting one of the fellow Vigilants only to see a Dark figure. A vampire. He drew his mace once more and got up ready to fight back when he was hit by a blast of magic. At once he put his mace away and had the dumbest smile on his face. "i am at your service master."

the companions sat in their cells all waiting for the end to draw near. The circle agreed not to change into the wolf form due to the lower members might getting scared of fright. Aela sat once again in a cage again wishing Martin were there to comfort her. Ria spoke up. "were you two close?" she asked. Aela looked at the young woman with a confused look. "what do you mean?" she asked. The Imperial woman smiled. "you and Martin were you two close?" she repeated her question. Aela looked away. "that is none of your concern." she answered. Njada spoke up next. "you dont need to hide it from us Aela we all knew." Aela gave the nord woman a look that read "shut up now unless you want to die now." which the two girls were quiet. Farkas soon started chuckling. "i remember when Martin gave Vilkas a run for his coin." he laughed. Vilkas smirked looking at his brother. "yes all he had was an iron sword and he cracked my shield. I had to pay extra for it to get repaired." both brothers laughed as the girls and dark elf all cracked a smile while Torvar laughed.

"i remember dustmans cairn. He saved my life then." Farkas said smiling. "he had stolen a silver sword from one of the dead silver hand. He told me it would help us later on. I didnt believe it at first but when a draugr came from behind well...you all get the rest." this made all of them laugh. Soon they were all sharing stories how Martin had helped them or how he had impacted them. Finally they got to Aela. She was quiet for a moment until she finally spoke up. "the night we lost Skjor I was hurt and upset. I knew he shouldnt have gone in there alone but he thought he could handle the silver hand himself." she looked at the ground. "we were waiting for Martin to change back from his wolf form and Skjor was bored."

she smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "after we found Skjors body I broke down. He held me in his arms and kept telling me it was going to be okay." she said to nobody almost forgetting that they were all in that room. "our eyes met and soon our lips did and…." she stopped and looked around knowing everyone understood. "if I ever saw Martin again I would tell him how sorry I was. I shouldve been there for him and stood up for him that night. If I had none of us would be in this predicament." she said now letting tears once again streaming down her face. "if I ever saw him again…...i would tell him how I really feel about him..." the companions all were quiet as Aela finally spilled it out. "i would admit I was in love with Martin." she said finally bawling her eyes out.

Everyone was quiet until Ria spoke up with a wise crack that made everyone burst out laughing. "i knew it." the laughter died down once a group of Vigilants came down. Malic smiled pulling out a blessed iron dagger. "now who would like to be first? He said looking at the members of the circle. One of the Vigilants stepped forward. "can I make a request sir? Malic rolled his eyes. "what might that be." he had little time to react because the lone Vigilant stabbed the paladin straight in the neck. "Master it is done. What will you have me do now?!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. The other two Vigilants stepped back now thinking that the boy had gone entirely mad. They drew their swords only to be blasted back with ice spikes into the back of their skulls.

The companions all turned the lower members were now scared at the sight the brothers of the circle had looks of worry but Aela had a dumb smile on her face. "glad you could make it." she said as the lock was slashed open by the katana. The imperial Vampire smiled. "well when I got to the college and to riverwood I was told that a certain nord woman was looking for me. What was there to do?" Martin asked as he helped Aela up. She stared at him for a moment before finally catching her breath. "Martin I am so sorry. We all are." Martin was about to speak when seven more vigilants appeared with weapons drawn came down. Martin stood in front of Aela defending her. "well talk later. Right now Ill take care of them." he felt something tap his shoulder and as he turned he saw Aela with a skyforge steel sword in its hilt. "a gift from the greatest blacksmith in Skyrim." Aela said smiling.

Martin smiled taking it and drawing the weapon out. It glowed in a blue and yellow. "my blade Moonfang." he said smiling. He turned to Aela and with a warm smile said. "thank you." he stepped towards the Vigilants smiling. "so who wants to go to sovenguard first?" he asked as he lit a firebolt in his hand.


End file.
